Crimson Submission
by Ayemi
Summary: Trapped in a deserted world with a burning thirst in his throat, Kamui had given up waiting. Then Fuuma appeared, blood pulsing through his veins. What chance did Kamui have against this calling?


**Title**: Crimson Submission

**Rating**: T - Not necessarily, but rated so due to the Fuuma x Kamui pairing.

**Warnings**: Fuuma x Kamui

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of Tsubasa Chronicle, or any of Clamp's work for that matter. I love and respect their art and work. This little snippet of writing is just my mind at work on a train ride home.

**A/N**: I was inspired to write something or overcome by terrible boredom on a taxing ride home on the train and this was the outcome. It was sitting in my hard drive for a good while gathering digital dust so I decided to publish it considering I haven't published anything yet. For the most part, I guess it's a oneshot. It'll do more lounging here on the web than it would on my drive, I hope. Eheh~

* * *

Fuuma shoved Kamui up against the wall. A low growl escaped from the back of the vampire's throat. "What do you think—"

Fuuma pressed his lips against the vampire, his tongue pushed into the depths of the other mouth. He probed the other's mouth hastily, searching. Their tongues wrestled against one another, rhythmically. Kamui pushed against Fuuma's chest, unable to breath. When the hunter finally released his grip on him, he slumped to the ground breathing heavily.

"What do you want?" Kamui asked amidst the intervals of regaining his breath. Fuuma crouched down in front of him and lifted his chin with his index finger. "You know what I want from you."

Kamui clenched his hands hard enough for his fingernails drawing blood. The metallic smell of his own blood further heightened his senses. He ground his teeth bitterly. "If I do as you say, will you give me what I need?"

"I am a man of my words." Fuuma eyed the disheveled and weakened vampire ravenously.

If Kamui was strong enough to fight, he would destroy the man with the gleam in his eyes before him. Everything was this man's fault. His thoughts were clouded with this despicable hunter when he was led astray from his designated path. Separated from his companion, he ended up in an abandoned town of an unknown world. For months he has wandered the town in search of blood. He was a fool for not drinking in the last world. The world that thrived with people and animals is lost in hindsight now. Too weakened to travel to a different dimension, he was trapped in this desolate terrain in vain. He took refuge in a decrepit building which appeared to have been a hotel.

When Kamui had given up on waiting for potential travelers, he arrived. He could smell the hunter from miles away. His humanly scent wafted in through the many cracks of the hotel. Kamui's pupils dilated, his eyes glowed yellow. There was no way Fuuma would submissively hand over his blood and there was no way in hell he would beg for it. He couldn't wait for another passerby. There was no telling how long he would have to wait for the next victim. It had to be Fuuma.

Fuuma must have sensed he was here. His only chance against death was a preemptive attack. He waited by the hotel window, keeping watch as closely as he could with the small amount of energy he could muster. Fuuma strode into sight as the sun was about to set, even better for Kamui who relished the dark. He wet his lips at the thought of blood. The hunter walked idly through the town until he reached the hotel. He paused right outside its doors. Kamui's movements were stiff and heavy, but he had made it to the roof noiselessly. He stared down at his prey. Without a second thought, he jumped over the ledge with his arms outstretched and claws bared. Fuuma turned his head upwards at the growing shadow him, but not in time. Kamui landed on the hunter's back, using gravity to his advantage and crushing the man into submission below.

Fuuma knelt on all fours with Kamui atop of him. He deftly shifted his weight and threw him to the side. The hunter rolled in the opposite direction and caught a glimpse of his aggressor. Kamui regained his balance and charged at Fuuma again, hoping to swipe him with his claws. Before his claws made purchase, Fuuma kicked him hard in abdomen, sending him straight into a debilitated wall. The building behind him rumbled. Kamui's impact unsettled the remaining columns of the building. He was simply in too much pain to notice. The brute force of the kick knocked the wind out of him. Physically weak, the hunger and the pain both struggled for his attention. Everything was too much for him to handle at the moment. How could he let Fuuma do this to him? His consciousness slipped away all too quickly. The final image he registered was the recognition on Fuuma's face and then everything faded to black.

His lids were heavy. His whole body felt heavy. When he opened his eyes, he found himself on a bed back in the hotel room he was earlier.

"You're awake," rang a voice to his right. He looked over and saw the man with the gleam in his eyes.


End file.
